Everto Ieiunium
by FallingMirrors
Summary: "Now," the demon purred in the most dangerous manner, "Choose." Short story focusing on Ciel's initial childish innocence and Sebastian's hunger.


Here is my first fanfiction. ^-^ Patience, please. And review, too. Reviews are loved. 3

The title is Latin for Demonic Hunger.

Listening to the piano version of Linkin Park's Numb really helped me with this. You should listen. It's pwetty. (:

Well, lay on Macduff.

~_Everto Ieiunium_

The demon approached the tiny boy lying on the harsh marble altar. The cruel stone made him look that small amount more pathetic. That little bit more vulnerable. Hm.

"Oh my," the demon said with a languid sigh. He poised one finger on his jaw almost innocently, calculating the situation. "Well aren't you a very small master." His tone was soft, gentle, as he seemed to measure the boy, yet it had a hiss to it, an edge that would have made the boy uneasy had his emotions not been almost completely drained due to hunger and fear and pain.

The boy's breath was trembling. The demon could practically taste it from where he stood. The demon walked forward, his footsteps clicking on the hard floor.

He could smell this boy, this small form before him. Oh, and he was so hungry... But no. His hunger could wait for a just a little while. A child. The demon was unused to such 'customers.'

But still, a child. A human child. How amusing. This little one had called to him in his time of pain. And, of course, the demon had obliged. These things often worked out to the demon's advantage. Even if the boy was a little young yet, the soul would have plenty of time to age; to ripen.

Souls always tasted more refined when they had a little time to mature. And this child's soul, soaked in misery... it made him hunger ever more.

He gave the tiniest smirk.

The boy's tropical blue eyes seemed to roll in his delicate head to face the demon. His breathing came fast and shallow. Alone. Those eyes quite clearly said, _I am alone. _

"You have summoned me," the demon informed him in a silky voice. "And that fact will never change. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. In exchange for your soul, I can carry out the revenge that so deeply inhabits every inch of your being."

The demon approached the small boy with lay on the altar, his eyes fixed hungrily on this new prey.

"Now," the demon purred in the most dangerous manner, "Choose."

"T-This is an order," the boy's voice was strong, only shaking in parts. The demon had to give him credit for that. "KILL THEM!"

"Yes," the demon had smirked, "My lord."

That night, the demon, now given the name Sebastian, was putting the child to bed. Odd, this responsibility. He was caring for a child now. A child that was basically completely defenceless.

The boy had not said anything as Sebastian had bathed him and dressed him for bed. He had only stared at Sebastian with a hollowed eye, as though trying to see right into Sebastian's mind, to work him out, to calculate what he was thinking. It was odd to be stared at in such a manner.

Sebastian smiled in a way which completely masked his true self.

"Good night, bocchan," he smiled pleasantly, after securely tucking the child in.

He was just about to leave, when he felt the smallest amount of pressure on his arm. His sleeve, it appeared, was caught on something. He turned his head with a very slight raise of his eyebrow.

The boy was holding onto his sleeve.

"Wait," the child spoke in a monotone.

"Young master?" Sebastian's voice was as light and harmless as ever, but it had a questioning edge to it.

"Stay here," the child mumbled, moving his one visible eye away so that he was no longer looking at Sebastian. The sign of the contract now eternally embedded into the boy's eye had no effect on the boy's beauty, Sebastian noted, but it would sting a little. Enough to be making his young master feel perhaps even more down than he already was.

"Of course, bocchan," Sebastian said softly, kneeling beside the hugely grand bed of the hotel where they were currently residing.

The child drifted quickly. His breathing deepened and he shifted slightly in his sleep.

Sebastian took note of the small hand which grasped at the covers. A human child. No taste was more refined. Especially _this_ child. A child whose soul had been so deepened by malice and hatred and a lust for revenge. The soft hair splayed out on the pillow and Sebastian very gently moved it away from the boy's face.

He wanted it.

This divine soul, finer than any other taste.

Very slowly, very carefully, Sebastian advanced. He came close so that his breath disturbed a few strands of the boy's hair slightly.

"Mmph..." the boy stirred a little, restless in his sleep. The demon inhaled deeply, only for his eyes to widen in surprise a few seconds later.

The boy's small hand loosened on the bed sheets and he stretched it up to form a tight hold on Sebastian's sleeve once again. And this time, it seemed, he wasn't letting go for anyone.

"Hm," Sebastian mused with a light sigh, reclining away from the boy again, his appetite dissolved.

A human child indeed.

_~END~_


End file.
